Sleep-Over at the Office
by Maya-roo
Summary: Maya decides she wants to have a party, but there's one teeny weeny problem - nobody comes! That is, if you don't count one rookie defense attorney... Slight Maya/Phoenix, Phoenix's POV


**A/N : **This story is placed in the timeline of the FIRST Phoenix Wright game, and will play out with ONLY the knowledge and information the player has gotten from the first game. I have only played the first Phoenix Wright, first Investigations, and Apollo Justice games, so NO SPOILERS IN THE REVIEW SECTION! I may edit this story when I'm further in the game series, but for now, you'll have to deal with this.

POV is Phoenix Wright.

Of course, I do not own Ace Attorney or any of the characters in this story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I stepped into the familiar office, taking a look around. My eyes scanned the left side before a person came up from the right and said loudly, "Nick!", making me jump and turn my head over to the right. Flustered, I stared at the girl before me. "Don't surprise me like that, Maya..." I muttered, feeling myself relax and recover from her outbreak. Of course, Maya Fey, the "psychic-in-training" would do such a thing to startle me. The girl moved in front of me, blocking the view of the rest of the office, and smiled at me. She was in her casual attire - which, by the way, wasn't so casual for the average person, being some sort of purple robe hybrid... - and looked as awake as ever, unlike myself, who had planned to spend the day off.

"Okay, why'd you call me over here?" I asked with a sigh, although I couldn't help but to return Maya's energetic smile. "Isn't it obvious!?" she asked, her grin growing wider. I looked back at her, slightly tilting my head to the side to show my confusion. "No, not really..." Maya sucked in her cheek, making a rather weird face, her eyebrows now furrowed and her glare boring into the ground. Well, sorry. I can't exactly read minds.

"I can't BELIEVE you forgot!"  
"What do you mean, 'forgot'?"  
"Oh my gosh, Nick!" she said with an extremely exaggerated sigh, her previous displeased face wiped off with another smile. This time, her mouth was curved into a rather small shape, her eyes looking ever so slightly up, giving me the feeling Maya had a plan.  
And boy, did she.

"We're having a sleep-over party!" the black-haired girl finally announced, her dark eyes lit up with joy. "I don't mean to interrupt or anything...But don't you need more than two people to have a party? And how can anybody sleep in this office?" I asked with a skeptical look on my face. Not that I intended to ruin Maya's fun, but this was _our _office, not just hers. Besides, what if a client came walking in on to see us watching television or having a pillow fight?  
Maya rolled her eyes. "I thought that through, of course! I'm an adult, you know." I thought you were seventeen... "I invited , except he said he couldn't make it. Not that I wanted him to come anyway - he's such a bore! I also asked Larry to come, but he said he had some date with a supermodel. I can't believe him! Why are you friends with him, Nick!?" I'm not really sure myself. "And I wouldn't invite Detective Gumshoe...I just had a feeling nobody would enjoy his company. And I brought blankets and pillows, so I think we should be okay! And we've got the sofa! Oh, I also brought some popcorn to microwave, some water bottles, made sure nobody ate those candies that we have out," - Hey, those are for potential clients! - "put some icecream in the mini-fridge yesterday," - Oh dear... - "and all of my Steel Samurai DVDs. So we're all set, Nick!"

I stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "What about sleep?" It seemed she forgot the whole point of a _sleep-_over party. I thought I could see a small bit of panic in Maya's face, alerting me that she hadn't planned the whole over-night deal, but she quickly recovered and gave me a mischievous gaze. "We don't sleep, of course! We're having an all-nighter!" My gaze didn't shift, but my eyes widened. An...All-nighter? I'd never admit it to Maya, but I hadn't even stayed up past eleven. "What was the point of you bringing pillows and blankets...?" Maya didn't answer me, and instead turned around and walked off, deeper into the office. I looked down, and noticed her bulging bag of - most likely - pillows, blankets, popcorn, and probably some other snacks. I looked back at the door behind me, considering the idea of running off. I sighed, looking back at Maya, who was already setting up on the sofa, and I knew I couldn't just leave her here.

* * *

I had slowly lost track of time. Between the constant buzzing of the Steel Samurai theme song, Maya's constant blabbering, and being hit by pillow after pillow, it seemed like the night would never end. Not like I didn't have fun - I enjoyed sneaking up behind Maya and pulling a blanket over her face, and while she squealed, hitting her on the top of her head with a light feather pillow. She'd then proceed the try and wack the pillow back at my waist, but I'd quickly step back and take cover under the table normally used for refreshments. It was all great fun, but quite exhausting - especially with Maya's complaints. "I can't believe this office doesn't have a microwave...I'm starving! I should've gotten five burgers to-go..." she would say, reaching into the bowl of mint candy that was usually set out for potential clients, and popping one of the minty pieces into her mouth, still mumbling about how hungry she was.

When the sky was pitch black and dotted twinkling stars, the blare of the Steel Samurai television show had become much quieter and soothing, and Maya no longer bothered trying to hit me with soft objects. I was sitting on the sofa, intently staring at the small television set in front of me, with Maya on my left side. The odd girl was slowly dozing off, every so often snapping her head back up and her eyes flying open, but it wasn't long before she repeated the whole process. Finally, with the Steel Samurai theme softly playing in the background, I felt Maya's head rest on my shoulder, and looked down to see her peacefully sleeping. Her quiet breathing was occasionally interrupted by soft mumbling, and every so often she'd subconsciously cuddle up to my arm.

I don't know how it happened, but I was suddenly asleep, too. Well, I guess I was asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was awake, laying on the couch with Maya curled up on my chest. I strained my eyes to get a good look at the psychic medium (in-training), and gave a sigh of relief as I saw she was still sleeping. I tried to move out from under the sleeping girl, but every time I tried to move, Maya would respond by shifting, threatening to wake at any moment. For some reason, I really didn't want her to see she had fallen asleep...er, on me. I couldn't really explain why I was worried. Maybe the thought of embarrassment, or even a scolding by the deceased Mia Fey for getting just a bit too close to her sister.

Finally, I managed to worm my way out of Maya's sleepy grip, and now I stood over her, wondering what to do. I couldn't just wake her and tell her to go home - it had to be at least three in the morning. After a few moments of Maya-watching, I slipped off my blue jacked and, careful not to make a noise, slipped it over the sleeping beauty. She shivered as soon as the piece of clothing was on her, making me wonder what she was dreaming about. I shook my head, dismissing the thought, and got out a sticky note and a sharpie I found lying around. I uncapped the sharpie, holding the cap with my teeth, and hesitated. What could I write...?

But before I could decide whether or not to write "See you later" or "Had fun", I felt my hands working by themselves, quickly scribbling out a note that read: "3:00 AM - Left the office and went home. Love you. - Nick :)"  
I put the cap back onto the marker and quickly threw it aside, then made sure the sticky note stuck onto Maya's forehead before leaving. I turned around, ready to leave, but something told me not too. Maybe it was Maya's subconscious saying, "Nick, you dummy! We aren't done yet!". Honestly, I wasn't sure what made me look back, but I did. I soon found myself bent over Maya - which in normal circumstances would seem creepy - and silently admired the look of innocence she had when she was asleep.

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading onto my face.


End file.
